thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yule Be Wiggling
Yule Be Wiggling is the 11th Wiggles video was a released on the 16th October 2001 for VHS and on the 22nd October 2002 for DVD. This is also the second Christmas video, after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and before Santa's Rockin'! Song Lists # Doing a Dance # Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day # Here Come The Reindeer # And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning # Murray's Christmas Samba # Jimmy The Elf # Curoo Curoo # Christmas Around The World # Wags Loves To Shake Shake #* Jingle Bells (performed in introduction scene) # Angels We Have Heard On High # Christmas Polka # Decorate The Tree # A Scottish Christmas # Come On Everybody (We'll Tap For You) (new song) # Yule Be Wiggling Credits See here Release Dates Australia: October 16, 2001 America: ' September 18, 2001 (Screener Copy VHS), October 22, 2001 (Official Copy VHS), October 22, 2002 (DVD & VHS re-release) Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was a released in December the year before. CD Songs * The Little Drummer Boy * The First Noel Gallery Gallery Transcript See here Narration Transcript No songs were featured, but each menu had either Paul Paddick or Greg Page give a narration at the beginning. ''Main menu: '''Paul Paddick: Take a pick at what you'd like to do: Watch Yule Be Wiggling, have a look at the Wiggly Extras, or turn on Subtitles for the hearing-impaired. Special Features menu: Greg Page: Choose the Wiggly Extras you would like to watch. Song Selection menu: Paul Paddick: Let's sing along with The Wiggles, Karaoke style! Choose your favorite song, or let's sing all of the songs! Christmas Fairy Storybook Options: Greg Page: It's reading time! You can read with The Wiggles, or read by yourself. DVD-Rom info: Paul Paddick: If you insert the DVD disc into your home or Windows-based computer fitted with a DVD drive, you can access more exciting Wiggles fun and games, including accessing to The Wiggles' website. Go to the Wiggles website for some more Wiggles fun. Trivia * This video was filmed before Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party, but released after. * This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. * This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. From 2002 onwards, the pants have trim of the specified color then on. * This is the first appearance of the Maton Guitar. * This is the third video to have prologues on all the songs, after Yummy Yummy in 1994 and It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! in 2000. * Decorate the Tree is very different from the album version, as it is about decorating Captain Feathersword as though he were a Christmas tree, rather than Captain decorating a tree himself. * Among the toys in Jimmy The Elf are a Big Red Car and Dorothy the Dinosaur. * In And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning, the Wiggles sing the song in studio, with clips of various children and other relatives of The Wiggles and their staff, including Greg's daughter, Madison Page, Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook, son Hamish Munro-Cook, and mother Jean Cook, as well as many of Anthony's nieces and nephews. * Angels We Have Heard On High and the closing scene were likely filmed at the same time, due to all of the same people being in the same location. * The song title animations for this video are similar to the animations on Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. * The CGI animation for Jimmy The Elf is similar to the animation of Caveland. * This is the first holiday video released on DVD. * This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002, followed by Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. * The Red Starry Guitar was originally going to be in the video along with the Red Takamine Guitar and the Black Takamine Guitar. * In the Song selection menu of the DVD this is the second time that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the menu. The first time was Wiggly TV in the Sing Along with The Wiggles menu. * The screener VHS has no purple stone FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen & no previews at the beginning whatsoever. Goofs * In the song credits, John Field's name is listed on Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day whereas Dominic Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay's are listed on Murray's Christmas Samba. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Video Features Category:2001 Category:2001 videos Category:2000